Araceli
Araceli (pronounced "ah-RASS-eh-lee") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 52. Wii Sports Club In Tennis, she's one of the 4 Miis that appear as teammates, so you cannot play against her, along with Marie, Rui, and Chris. Her Grade is 1. In Baseball, she's a teammate. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Araceli is a Master Mii. Trivia * She appears as a ghost in Mario Kart 8, and according to her profile, she's Spanish. * Her Japanese name is Araseri (アラセリ). * In Wii Party U, she appears 1st place in the minigame Twisted Flight. * In Mario Kart 8/Deluxe her name is spelled like "Nin★Aracel" because the game can only store 10 characters in a name. * Even though Araceli doesn't wear glasses, they are set to be red in color instead of the default black color. This might be a remnant of an earlier design for Araceli. * She and Susie are the only redheads who are Master Miis in Wii Party U. * In Wii Party U, she is one of the only 4 Master Miis whose favorite color is pink. * Ranked by Wii Party U skill level, she is the best Mii to be a Tennis Teammate. Gallery HAA_0069_Araceli.JPG|'Aracelis QR Code (created by YT12345). Badge-44-2.png|'Araceli's Badge. Badge-12-4.png|'''Araceli's Badge. Badge-75-6.png|'Aracelis Badge. My-nintendo.png|'Araceli''' and friends in My Nintendo. HNI_0047.JPG|'Araceli' with Kentaro in Miitopia. 15692744663328399538367747467362.jpg 15692761190177375953999042729548.jpg Araceli, Erick, Giulia and Pit in Set-a-Mii.jpg|'Araceli', Erick, Giulia and Pit in Set-a-Mii. 1532042926163654392336.jpg Large.jpg|'Araceli' and friends on a Miiverse poster. WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-SmashBrosTshirt char 06.jpg|'Araceli' in an artwork for Super Smash Bros 4. IMG 1569.jpg IMG 1919.jpg IMG 1923.jpg IMG 2092.jpg IMG 2180.jpg|'Araceli' in her space suit. IMG_2357.jpg IMG 2447.jpg IMG 2608.jpg IMG 2797.jpg IMG 2715.jpg|'Araceli' as a swimming referee. 1547366060733 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(37).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(143).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(117).jpg 20190921_102139.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(331).jpg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 20 Araceli Frog Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 39 Barbarapole, Red Araceli Frog, and Alicepole Costume 1 1.jpg costume_1_2.jpg Araceli.png costume_4_7_thumb.jpg 1379907027_Wii_U_Wii_Party_U_SS-17.jpg 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Anti-Pros Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Pink Females Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Spanish Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Miis Who Love Pink Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Tennis Partners Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup